Barney's E.T. the Extra-Terrestrail (SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's ET the Extra-Terrestrial is a Custom Barney movie made by SuperMalechi that was released in theatures in October 5, 1996. Then it was released on VHS in January 2, 1997. And on DVD in July 8, 2002. This Barney movie was produced by Universal Studios, Lyons Partnership and Lyrick Studios. Plot The film opens in a Texas forest as a group of alien botanists collect flora samples. U.S. government agents appear on the scene (in various civilian 4x4 trucks of the era), and the aliens flee in their spaceship, mistakenly leaving one of their own behind. The scene shifts to the school where Gianna tries to hang out with Barney and his friends. The creature promptly flees upon being discovered. Despite her family's disbelief, Gianna lures the alien from the forest to the classroom using a trail of Reese's Pieces candy. Before she goes home to sleep, Gianna realizes the alien is imitating her movements. Gianna plays with the alien at the classroom. Later that day, Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Shawn, Tosha and Emily meet the alien. When they ask it about its origin, the alien levitates several balls to represent its solar system and then demonstrates its powers by reviving a dead flower plant. At the treehouse the next day, Gianna begins to experience a psychic connection with the alien. Gianna exhibits signs of intoxication due to the alien drinking beer, and she begins freeing all the frogs out of the treehouse, and after that, Gianna's link causes her to slip on a toy bucket and fall down Makeshift communicator used by E.T. to phone home. Among its constitute parts is a Speak & Spell, an umbrella lined with tinfoil, and a coffee can filled with other electronics. The alien learns to speak English by repeating what Baby Bop says as she watches Sesame Street and, at Gianna's urging, dubs itself "E.T." E.T. reads a comic strip where Buck Rogers, stranded, calls for help by building a makeshift communication device, and is inspired to try it himself. He gets Gianna's help in building a device to "phone home" by using a Speak & Spell toy. Barney notices that E.T.'s health is declining and that Gianna is referring to herself as "we". On Halloween, Barney, BJ and Gianna dress E.T. as a ghost so they can sneak him out of the house. Gianna and E.T. ride a bicycle to the forest, where E.T. makes a successful call home. The next morning, Gianna wakes up in the field, only to find E.T. gone, so she returns home to her distressed friends. Barney searches for and finds E.T. dying in a ditch and takes him to Gianna, who is also dying. BJ becomes frightened when he discovers Gianna's illness and the dying alien, just as government agents invade the school. Scientists set up a medical facility there, quarantining Gianna and E.T. Their link disappears and E.T. then appears to die while Gianna recovers. A grief-stricken Gianna is left alone with the motionless alien when she notices a dead flower, the plant E.T. had previously revived, coming back to life. E.T. reanimates and reveals that his people are returning. Gianna, Barney and BJ steal a van that E.T. had been loaded into and a chase ensues, with their other friends joining them as they attempt to evade the authorities by bicycle. Suddenly facing a dead end, they escape as E.T. uses telekinesis to lift them into the air and toward the forest. Standing near the spaceship, E.T.'s heart glows as he prepares to return home. Mary, Gertie, and "Keys", a government agent, show up. E.T. says goodbye to Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Shawn, Tosha, and Emily, as Baby Bop presents E.T. with the flower that he had revived. Before entering the spaceship, E.T. tells Gianna "I'll be right here", pointing his glowing finger to Gianna's forehead. He then picks up the flower Baby Bop gave him, walks into the spaceship, and takes off, leaving a rainbow in the sky as Gianna (and the rest of them) watches the ship leave. After that, Barney and his friends get back to the classroom, and sing " I Love You". After that, Barney ends the movie by telling the viewer(s) that the movie is fun and leaves the movies, as the film ends. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Gianna *Shawn *Emily *Tosha *ET *Keys Songs #An Lost Alien # # # # # #How Do You Do? # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #I Love You Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and Late 1995/1996-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and Late 1995/1996-1997 costume. *The Barney costume used in this movie was also seen in "Barney's Imagination Island". *The musical arrangements used in this movie were also heard in the 1982 film of the same name. *The Season 4-6 Barney & Friends set is used in this movie. *Another time Barney isn't seen coming to life. Instead, he is seen going into the movies with a bag of popcorn and a drink of soda. *Another time Barney does not turn back to a doll, instead, he tells the viewer(s) that this is a fun movie, and leaves the movies.